Champ
by AllHailEveTorres
Summary: Bella Brooks never thought she'd make it so big in the WWE. In other words, she didn't realize she would be able to obtain the Divas Championship. But is it all she's taken? Did her sudden rise to fame catch the attention of a certain WWE World Heavyweight Champion? [Randy Orton]


_This is a collab with fablikepena. She writes the even chapters and I write the odd ones. _

* * *

I felt on top of the world at the moment. The lights turned to a dim purple all around the arena. My music played, and Justin Robert's famous voice called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and new.. WWE Divas Champion.. Bella Knight!"

I smiled, tears nearly falling from my eyes as the referee raised my arm in victory. Justin came over and handed me my Championship. The crowd's chants echoed in my ears. I got onto the ropes and held up my now most prized possession.

People were chanting my name as loud as they could and in that moment, I felt a bond with the crowd. I felt my career slowly beginning to rise. This was my second time as Divas Champion, throughout my one year career.

I had joined the WWE in 2013, around January, when Eve Torres had left. I had been in training still when they had called me, explaining to me that they needed a new Diva, since she had quit. My name is Isabella Brooks. Does the last name seem familiar? I'm CM Punk's little sister. Most people say wrestling runs in the family. But I know it runs in my blood.

Isabella Brooks is a pretty ugly name. So I don't use it. Call me Bella, or die. I also didn't like the idea of using the last name Brooks. Vince McMahon doesn't want the WWE Universe knowing that CM Punk & I are related, so he came up with the last name 'Knight' since it fits 'Bella' perfectly. And since there's already Divas named 'The Bella Twins' I of course had to accept the last name.

Backstage, I was congratulated by nearly anyone I saw. I met my brother in his locker room. He immediately gave me a hug. "Congrats, Isabella."

I punched his arm. "It's Bella, you dork."

He laughed. "Well.. Champion Brooks. Hey, don't let that be an excuse. I'm still treating you the same."

I pouted. "But Phil, I'm your sister. Don't I need special attention? Especially now since I'm basically the queen of the Divas Division."

He slouched his shoulders. "Fine. What do you want?"

I sat on his couch, exhausted. "Take my Championship to those guys by the tech area. They need to change the sticker to my name.. and remove Layla's."

He took the Championship from me and looked at it for a moment, before placing it around his waist, a cheeky grin on his face. I laughed at his dorkiness. "Hurry."

"Wait here," he said, before exiting out.

I stretched my tired legs out on the couch for a moment. My ring gear was beginning to annoy me, with the leather and what-not.. not to mention the boots I had on were too tight. I grabbed my bag from my brother's locker and changed in the bathroom. I'd take a shower later at the hotel. I was just too lazy to take one now.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on some purple flip-flops. When I was done, I once again laid on the couch, waiting for Phil while playing on my phone. He took his time, because he was still not back.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled me. "It's open!" I yelled, thinking it'd be him, but instead, someone different comes in. Randy Orton.

I sit up. "What do you want?"

"Where's CM Punk?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Out," is all I say.

"Well I guess I'll wait till he comes back." He sits on a chair by the door.

I stand up. "What do you want with him?"

"We have a tag match, alright? I'm not letting this idiot ruin it for me by doing his little gimmick. It's against The Miz & Dolph Ziggler. I'm not making a fool out of myself by letting Punk lose for me," he spat at me. "And why in the hell would you care? Aren't you supposed to be with your little Barbie Doll friends?"

"Barbie Doll friends? You don't know anything about the Divas Division." I was the one to cross my arms this time.

That remark brought a smirk on his face. "Oh… I haven't congratulated you, have I? I saw your match.. let's just say you wrestle better than most girls in the back.. maybe even possibly some guys."

"Yeah, thanks," I reply quickly, uncrossing my arms and sitting on the couch again.

That's when Phil comes back. He holds my title over his shoulder. "Sorry it took long, those dumbasses took forever to change i-" He looked at Randy, and then at me. "What's he doing here?"

Randy stood up. "Glad you ask. Isabella.. can you please leave? I need to speak to Punk alone."

I did as he said. "It's Bella," I muttered.


End file.
